<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Along Came a Nino by PrinceKapitan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766651">Along Came a Nino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan'>PrinceKapitan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, DJWifi Was Rushed, F/M, What could've been, ninette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "Animan" where instead of Nino telling Marinette he and Alya are now a couple, he confesses his love to her and Alya pushes him towards it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Along Came a Nino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette rushed out realizing she had left Alya and Nino at the zoo. She phoned Alya and began to apologize to her before meeting her at the bakery.</p><p>"Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me?" Marinette said.</p><p>However she finds both of them at the bakery.</p><p>Nino proceeded to buy them some pastries.</p><p>"Thanks Nino." Alya said.</p><p>"Do you want one Marinette?" Nino said.</p><p>Marinette looked confused "Uhh... what is he doing here?"</p><p>Alya then replied "Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon." She then glanced at Nino with a knowing smirk. "Do you have something you wanna tell Marinette?" </p><p>Nino replied "Yeah. Marinette, the girl I had a crush on wasn't Alya." Marinette's gaze met Nino, she was almost certain what he was going to say next. "It was you." He replied.</p><p>Marinette's eyes widened. "Alya found out and she told me to go for it, said that I'm just as crazy as you so it just might work." He said before letting out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Nino... I... I didn't know you felt this way." Marinette blushed.</p><p>Nino blushed back before looking around "Looks like Alya pulled a Houdini."</p><p>"Well what say we talk while we find her?" She asked.</p><p>"I would love that Marinette." Nino said.</p><p>The two set off to find where Alya ran off to, unbeknownst to them she was still nearby in an alley. "Well that gets Nino off my back." She said.</p><p>"So do you game?" Nino asked as they kept walking.</p><p>"Game? I am the queen of gaming, bet I could beat you blindfolded!" Marinette said snarkily.</p><p>"We'll see about that!" Nino said. Both of them were clearly enjoying each other's company. They kept looking for Alya, but alas she was nowhere to be found. "Ah, she slipped us. Eh, we'll see her at school." Nino said. And with that, the two decided to head home.</p><p>"Care to have your butt kicked in Smash Bros.?" He said playfully. </p><p>"Just don't feel bad when I mop the floor with you." She said playfully back. "But I will give you a kiss for good luck." She said as she planted her lips on his cheek.</p><p>Nino then kissed her on hers. "Good luck returns the favor." The two began holding hands as they walked back to Marinette's house, eager for a game night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I'm not really a fan of Alya x Nino and I feel the way they were set up was rushed and ultimately contributed nothing. But I decided why not try giving him and Marinette a chance?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>